deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Anton Chigurh
Anton Chigurh is a hitman notorious for his lack of mercy and acknowledgment of human emotion. Though Chigurh kills without remorse he also does so with deliberation. While he never kills without purpose, his reasons for doing so are often abstract due to his own unique moral code. He does allow his victims to survive, either by making a deal with him or with a coin toss. During the early 1980s, Chigurh was hired to extract a satchel of drugs but discovered the drugs were already taken by a poacher named Llewelyn Moss. Desiring money, the hitman tracks Moss down. Hoping to get rid of Chigurh, Moss leads him into a trap where Chigurh encountered the Mexican gangsters that were chancing him. However, his experience and skill allows him to dispose of the Mexican gangsters and eventually a bounty hunter, completing his mission. In combat, Chigurh wields a sound-suppressed Remington 11-87 shotgun and a TEC-9 submachine gun. When executing his victims, he uses a captive bolt pistol, a tool used to knockout animals (usually cows) prior to slaughter. Battle vs. Shion Sonozaki (by SPARTAN 119) Anton Chigurh burst into the Sonozaki estate in Hinamizawa, Remington 11-87 in hand. He has been hired to take out the Sonozaki Yakuza family. Shion hears Chigurh kick down the door and grabs a hunting knife she had been planning to use on one Satoko Houjou, a Tokarev TT-33 pistol as well as an Ithaca 37 shotgun belonging to her uncle Kasai, and walked into the entrance foyer of the estate. Shion peeks around the corner of the hallway leading into the foyer and spots Chigurh. Shion fires a single shot from the Ithaca, but misses Anton. Anton responds with two shots from his semi-automatic Remington 11-87, also missing Shion. Shion pumps the gun and fires again. Shion and Anton trade shotgun blasts until Chigurh scores a hit on Shion, wounding her hand, rendering her unable to use the shotgun. Shion draws her Tokarev and fires three shots at Chigurh, one of them grazing his shoulder and another blowing the gun out of his hand. Chigurh draws his Glock as Shion retreats into the kitchen of the estate, taking cover behind the counter. Chigurh gives chase and fires several shots at Shion with his Glock. Shion sees the bullets shoot through the counter less than a foot to her right. She can't stay her forever, she needs to get out of there. Shion fires off the rest of her Tokarev's magazine, forcing her Chigurh to take cover as Shion runs out the back door, into the estate gardens. Shion runs across the gardens to the hidden entrance to a tunnels under the Sonozaki Estate, in a shed in the back of the gardens. Chigurh bursts out of the back door and fires at Shion with his TEC-9 as she runs across the garden, missing her. Shion enters a shed at the back of the garden, and Chigurh gives chase. Shion runs into the shed and grabs and AK-47 in the armory in the tunnels, even with her wounded hand, she can still support the gun, before returning to the entrance of the shed. Shion takes aim at Chigurh, some 30 meters from the entrance, and fires a burst of fully automatic fire. Chigurh ducks behind a tree just in time to avoid the burst of 7.62mm rounds and fires another few shots with his TEC-9. Shion replies with more autofire. After a third burst of fire from Shion, she is forced to reload, and Anton seizes his chance. Chigurh fires four rounds at Shion, two of them hitting her in the stomach. Shion falls to her knees and drops the AK as Chigurh approaches her with his captive bolt pistol. Anton kicks away Shion's Kalashnikov. Shion draws her hunting knife and slashes at Chigurh, but, in her wounded state, the blow is easily dodged by Anton, who places the captive bolt pistol against Shion's forehead and fires, sending a bolt into her brain, killing her. Chigurh picks up Shion's AK47, figuring the rifle might be useful, and reloads it with one of the magazines Shion had in her pockets, before heading off in search of the rest of the Sonozaki family. WINNER: Anton Chigurh Expert's Opinion While Shion's AK47 outclassed Chigurh's weapons considerably, Chigurh's X-Factors of killer instinct and experience allowed him to cancel out Shion's weapons advantage. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Leon S Kennedy (by Undead RVD) Anton is seen in a large room in a large house in Washington D.C. He is loading up his Remington 11-87, TEC-9 and Glock, getting ready for the biggest kill of his life. As he is loading his weapons, He hears a noise from the front door. He walks out of the room down the hall with his TEC in hand. He finds Leon armed with the TMP in hand, the Mine Launcher and Super 90 on his back and his Silver Ghost in it's holster. Leon hears a creak made form one of the floorboards, finds Anton and fires at him. On of the shots hit Anton in the leg. He stumbles back to get out of Leon's view. Leon runs runs down the hall and finds nothing. Leon walks cautiously down the hall. Anton pops out from behind a door and fires at Leon with his TEC but Leon jumps through another door, evading the Bullets. Anton Follows him but gets his gun shot out of his hand by Leon. Anton bolts back to his "gun room" and grabs his Silenced Remington 11-87. Leon follows but Anton steps out and fires at him. Leon survives because his gun was in the way. However, his gun is too damaged to work effectively. Leon kicks the gun out of his hands and it crashes though a nearby window, out of Antons reach. Leon Grabs his Super 90 and starts shooting at Anton. Anton get hit in the left shoulder but eventually leaps back in the Gun room. Leon enters the gun room but soon gets shoot at by Anton with his Glock. Leon uses the sides of the doorway for cover while Anton hides behind a large wooden box of ammo. Anton yells out "Who are you? Who sent you? Why are you trying to kill me?" Leon responds with "You were hired to kill the Presidents daughter. I was sent to stop you."" Who do you know I was the guy?"" That's for me to know and you to never find out." The two exchange shots in till Leon runs out of ammo. He has no time to reload but Gets an idea. He grabs his Mine Thrower and fires at the wall behind Anton. Anton doesn't notice at first but he starts to hear a beeping sound from the dart fired at him. He Jumps out from behind the box and the dart explodes. Leon tries to take anther shoot but is tackled by Anton. Leon accidentally fires the dart into another wall, blowing that one to bits. The two then crash through a weak wall and into anther room. This room has Anton's Captive Bolt Gun. He grabs it, activates it and tries to hit Leon with it. However, Leon grabs Anton by the arm and throws him through another weak wall. Leon grabs his Silver Ghost and points it at Anton. The Two then notice that the house is creaking and leaning. It has taken too much damage and is about to collapse. Anton tries to make a break for it but Leon fires at Anton's leg. Anton land face first, breaking his noise. "Got to go!" Leon says quickly and he dashes for the Front door. Leon gets out of the house just before it collapses. Leon waits for the dust to settle down and starts to settle down. He walks around the collapsed building but Anton grabs Anton from behind and tries to strangle him. However, Leon elbows Anton, forcing him to let go. Leon then kicks Anton down. Anton gets back up but when he gets back up, Leon shoots Anton right between the eyes. Leon walkes over and pulls out his phone. "Ingrid.""Leon, is there anything to send in?""I found Anton. And killed him. He wasn't easy to deal with but he was easier then most of what I dealt with. I'm returning to base now""Roger that, Leon." Leon puts his phone away and walks back to his car, leaving Anton's bloody body behind. WINNER: Leon S. Kennedy Expert's Opinion Anton was a merciless opponent but he was out matched, out-skilled and out classed by Anton and his weapons. Leon won by a unanimous margin, but with his superior training, weapons and accuracy, this is no surprise. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Ethan Thomas (by SPARTAN 119) Former FBI Agent Ethan Thomas across the dark interior of an abandoned factory. Suddenly, he heard the sound of a silenced weapon firing. Ethan turned to see Anton Chigurh pointing his silenced Remington 11-87 at him. Ethan returned fire with his Benelli M3 shotgun, forcing Chigurh to take cover behind a rusting piece of machinery. A shot from Anton's shotgun knocked the Benelli out of Ethan's hands. Instead, Ethan drew an Uzi he had taken off the body of an armed thug he had fought earlier. Ethan fired a three round burst at Anton, one of the rounds grazing his side. Anton retaliated with his TEC-9, which was illegally converted to full auto fire. Ethan and Anton exchanged bursts of fully automatic fire, until the magazines ran dry. Anton ran out of ammo slightly before Ethan, but soon, both had drawn their pistols. One of the rounds narrowly missed Ethan, as did a few that almost hit Chigurh. Eventually, Anton shot Ethan's gun, knocking the weapon out of his hand and grazing his side with a bullet fragment. Anton got out his captive bolt pistol and advanced on Ethan, ready to finish him off with a bolt to the head. Ethan, however, grabbed a fire axe from a case on the wall and swung at Anton. The strike missed Anton, but the blade of the axe punctured the compressed air tank for Anton's pistol. The axe also got stuck in the tank, rendering both weapons useless. Anton reached for his Glock, but Ethan rolled out of the way, and grabbed the Benelli off the ground. Anton's gunshot that disarmed him earlier had not damaged the shotgun sufficiently to destroy it, only leaving a scratch on the receiver. Ethan pointed the gun in Anton's general direction as Anton raised his Glock. Ethan fired first, squeezing the trigger twice, riddling Anton's chest with buckshot and even putting one shot through his head. The assassin fell to the floor, dead. Ethan walked over to Anton's body and picked up his Glock, and the shotgun shells had had at his side, before leaving the scene of the battle. WINNER: Ethan Thomas Experts Opinion Ethan Thomas triumphed in this match because of his FBI training and superior weaponry. Ethan took three out of the four weapon edges easily- melee, pistols, and SMGs, with only the shotguns being debatable. This, along with the training and experience in melee and firearms combat gave Ethan the edge. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Tom Mason (by Goddess of Despair) Mason’s team are approaching a warehouse looking for weapons for the second mass. Anton notices Mason’s team and fires on them with his tec-9 riddling one with bullets. Mason-3 Chigurh-4 Mason looks up and orders his men to return fire. Anton ducks and yells for his mercs to assist him. One runs out were Mason’s team is and is shot point blank by a double barrel shotgun. Mason-3 Chigurh-3 The second merc armed with a shotgun, blasted a second mass soldier. Mason turns and double taps his head with the AKM. Mason-2 Chigurh-2 Mason and his soldier split up same with Chigurh and his merc. The second mass soldier spots Chigurh and aims his Nite-tac but was hit by the bolt pistol. He fell down in pain as Chigurh walked over to him and put his Remington to the back of his head and pulled the trigger. Blood splattered onto the floor and some onto Chigurh’s face. He wiped off the blood and searched for Mason. Mason-1 CHigurh-2 Mason came under fire by the last merc. He hid behind a crate as shots went over his head. Mason threw his Molotov over his cover, incinerating the merc. Mason-1 Chigurh-1 Chigurh spotted Mason and shot at him with his Remington. Mason returned fire with two shots from his double barrel; one hit the Remington and broke it, the other grazed Anton’s leg. Mason reloaded and prepared to fire again but Anton grabbed the shotgun. The two wrestled for the weapon for a moment then when Anton began to gain the upper hand, Mason saw his leg injury. Mason punched the injured leg right were the wound was located. Anton fell down to the ground in pain as Mason put the shotgun to his head and blasted it open. Mason-1 Chigurh-X Expert's Opinion This was a close fight, Anton was no doubt a great opponent however his weapons were better off in close range. Mason had the supperior long range equipment and a far more lethal special weapon. Tom has all the firearm knowlage of a soldier, and is better prepared for a squad on squad conflict. Tom's experiance fighting the Skitters and long range equipment was too much for Anton. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. The Cousins (by Tomahawk23) No battle written. Winner: Anton Chigurh Expert's Opinion TBD. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Nick Hume (by Omnicube1) Detective Jessica Wallis glances at her watch. She then focuses on Nick Hume. He's been through a lot; the death of his wife and older son, killing the gang responsible for their deaths she thinks to herself. Wallis sighs, I'm a cop first. She slowly takes out her handcuffs. "Nick, it's time." Hume, tears in his eyes continues to watch his home videos, simple mementos of what his life used to be. "I'll only take a minute or two," he replies as he gets up. He walks around his home, reminiscing. He enters the master bedroom and collapses to his knees. He buries his shaven head into the soft white linen of the bed his wife and him used to share. **** "Chigurh, I got something for you. I need you to whack this sick f*** who killed my brother. I have a feeling he's coming after me right now. I'll call you if I myself took care of this. If you don't receive a call from me soon...well you know. The man's - huh...the animal's name is Nick Hume. Expect a text message that has a picture of the bastard and his home address, he'll definitely be there if he comes after me and my homeboys. Your money's waiting at Western Union, tell 'em that your expecting a wire of cash from Billy Darley, password's Joey." "Would you like to save this message?" Chigurh's phone inquired. The hitman hit decline and took another look at the text message. He examined his victim's photograph. Not bad looking, he thought to himself. A guy like this shouldn't be toting guns around. He strolled into his garage and opened his locked gun cabinet. He stared at the gun rack and took out his usual tools for killing. He took out his sound suppressor for his Remington 11-87, tossed it in the air, and caught it with one hand. Another day on the job. **** Hume walked out of the master bedroom and entered the living room. Wallis was watching some of the videos when he came in. "Ready?" the detective asked. "Yep," was the reply. "What's going to happen to my son, Lucas?" "Well, if you enter a plea bargain all you're going to get is 2-3 years, because of all that has happened to you. During that time Lucas will probably stay with his aunt." Wallis said. A blue and grey Ford pick-up truck parked itself across the street. Hume nodded. Wallis came over and began to put the handcuffs on Hume's arms. "What the hell?" the detective exclaimed as she saw her partner collapse onto the lawn before her. Chigurh walked forward reloading his suppressed Remington 11-87. "Get down, Nick!" she yelled as she made her way around Nick, her sidearm ready. However, she was too slow and was greeted by a 9mm bullet to the forehead. Hume retreated back behind his sofa and grabbed his Colt M1991A1. He only had one magazine. He popped up and fired four times, but missed his shots. The hitman was too quick and was able to find cover behind a pillar. Hume fired off his remaining bullets and dashed into his basement. He opened a wooden chest and gazed at the weapons he used to kill his family's murderers. He took them out one by one. He grabbed his last box of 12-gauge shotgun rounds and loaded two into his Rossi Overland shotgun and flipped up the barrels. Chigurh made his way into the house, shotgun at the ready. He found the foyer and living room empty. He went in deeper. "AHHH!" screamed Hume as he rounded the corner and fired his double-barrel shotgun. A large portion of pellets embedded themselves into Chigurh's shoulder, but he ignored the pain. He fired his Remington 11-87 several times, but he missed his mark. Nick loaded one shell at a time into his shotgun, his hands quivering. The hitman fired off his remaining two shells and rushed into the kitchen. He took out his Glock 19 and his TEC-9. He made his way towards his victim. Hume heard the approaching footsteps and readied himself. He turned around, but saw Anton with his TEC-9 and Glock 19 raised. Chigurh was the faster shooter and popped off several rounds, two struck Hume in the right shoulder. He dropped his shotgun. In pain, he took out his remaining firearm, the Colt Python, the same weapon he killed Billy Darley with. He swung around and fired the revolver. The hitman was forced to find cover inside a nearby bathroom. A stray bullet shattered a mirror and glass flew everywhere. He picked up a large shard of glass and held it out through the door. He used the glass to locate and target his enemy without exposing himself. He took out his TEC-9 and fired, using the reflective glass as his "eye". Hume remained behind the wall. The hitman had to reload. Nick swung around the wall and fired his revolver at the hand that was holding up the glass. "YOU F***ER!" Chigurh screamed as he gazed at the bloody stump of an arm he had left. He retreated back. Hume was out of bullets and went into his garage, hastily he grabbed a lethal tool that he laid his eyes on. It was a simple, rusty gardening knife. He struggled to walk out of the garage and after the man who was sent to kill him. He made his way down the hall then....everything went black. Hume began to wake up. A sudden shock of pain coursed through his forehead. He laid his head back down on the armrest of his couch. "Better end this now, huh?" said a voice. Nick turned his head to the left and saw the hitman holding the gardening knife. "I'm out of weapons." Hume sighed. He thought about the fact that he will be able to join his eldest son and his wife. But what about Luke? "Can I at least write a will?" **** "Good morning, sir. How may I help you?" asked the pretty blonde woman behind the Western Union counter. "I'm here to collect some money wired out to me." Chigurh responded. "And who wired it to you?" "Billy Darley." "Passcode?" "Joey" "Okay, please wait here while I collect your money," the blonde lady smiled and walked into an office. $450,000 for the death of a corporate executive, definitely worth it the hitman thought to himself. Hey a quick stab through the heart is painless right? Expert's Opinion Chigurh won due to his weaponry having higher ammo capacities like his Remington 11-87 and his TEC-9 compared to Hume's revolver and double-barreled shotgun. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Two-Face (by Godzilladude123) No battle written. Winner: Anton Chigurh Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Léon Montana (by Battlefan237) Part I : The Bubonic Plague Unspecifed Motel, El Paso, Texas '' ' Ring, ring, ring....' Went the noise as Carson Wells entered the large motel and tapped his finger over the bell, awaking the lady behind the counter. " You want a room ?" Said the lady in a lazy tone. Apparently she had not yet recovered from her day dream. " No, thank you. I'm here for a person. A middle-aged man carrying a large suitcase......" Hardly did Carson finish the question when the lady interrupted him . " Loads of middle-aged men pass by here everyday, and most of them have large suitcases up to their asses. You don't just come in here and ask for a man with such vague description like that. " Went the lady, with impatience. " Let me finish this. Not only did this man carry a large suitcase, but also he kept a dumb thing that looks like a fire extinguisher at hands. He also has an unique hair style that looks like a mushroom. " Continued Carson. The lady frowned. She immediately realized whom Carson had been describing. Anyway, how could she forget such a figure ? Two nights ago, the exact man packed with a suitcase and a fire extinguisher arrived at the motel and rent a room. Since then he only came down few times to pay for the rent and purchase for a few sandwiches served during lunch. For the rest of the time, she hadn't caught any sight of him. She assumed he'd locked himself up inside all day . For days had she been wondering why the man acted in such a strange manner, maybe he'd been hiding from someone ? Or maybe he's just a random passer-by who preferred solitude and tranquility rather than socialization ? These thoughts had been running wild, but she dared not to ask the man in person because she feared the man. The menacing way the man walked, the way the man stared at her like an eagle staring at the prey, the way the man talked...... All things related to the man seemed to be filled with dreadfulness. " You've been pausing for a while. So I can tell that you must have encountered him. And I believe the man might have been staying at this place for a while. " Carson dragged the lady back to reality and threw out a question that she feared to answer for reasons she could not yet figure out. "Yes......but......" Went the lady, only to be cut off by a bleak voice from the stair. " Hello. Carson. Seen your car pulled over at the gate. " A sudden voice intervened. The man mentioned above stepped downstairs and managed to beamed out a grin which was also as bleak as his voice. " Chigurh. Nice to see you here. " Carson smiled back. " What brought you here, my frien-do ?" Spoke the man in a weird accent. Though the man was still smiling, the lady could tell a sense of contempt from the smirk lurking around his face. "Just another job for you. And we'd better settle things upstairs in your room. " Suggested Carson with his voice quivering a little bit. The two man went up. Back in the room, Carson stood with his back against the slammed-shut door while Chigurh took out the Remington from his sack and held him towards Carson's chest. " Easy, friend. I'm bringing some good news for you. There's a job for you in New York City. The man a Norman Seinfield or Stansfield guy is groping around the nation for a man like you to kill a local Italian mobster, and he's willing to pay extremely high prices for a man that can get the job done perfectly. Now he's asking you to answer for the job. If you agree, I'll be able to find ways to get us out of Texas and to the Big Apple. " Whispered Carson in a low tone. " Good, I will accept the offer. We'll discuss the details of this job after we are out of the town. " Said Chigurh. At this moment, all he cared was to get out of the this city where he'd been wanted by the local police. He smirked again, with a bleaker facial expression. A few minutes later, the two went out of the motel together after paying the bill. Watching their departure, the lady took a deep breath. Her face was as pale as that of a woman who had just recovered from a plague. She recallled some pictures from history books in her senior high eras that described bizarre scenes during bubonic plague. Those plague doctors dressed in raven costumes. The bleak nature of that man named Chigurh reminded her of those doctors, and she's horrified to find out that the man was in fact more compelling and darker than those so-called doctors. "Wow, he's really a living incarnation of girm reaper. I hope I'll never meet him again in the rest of my life." The lady sighed , and went back into her routined day-dreaming...... Part II : The Best of the Professional ''Tony's pub, Little Italy, New York City "Frankly speaking, I really wish I had never seen you again since that. " Sighed Tony as he fulfilled another glass of beer,"You know, if Stansfield were to realize that you're still alive, you would be in deeper troubles." "Stansfield......That son of a bitch." Thought Leon as he remembered how he escaped the SWAT raid and faked his death by blowing up Stansfield in a corridor where others thought he'd been inside. However, a few months later, it was revealed that the bomb didn't kill Stansfield who was presently suffering from paralyze and the loss of his right arm. "Stansfield is on me now, Leon. At first he tried to buy me into his business, but I respectfully refused him. From then on, thugs have been turning up at my spots and making mess. I know it must have been Stansfield who sent those thugs. So if one of them turned up here and somehow recognize you, then you'll be doomed as hell, my friend. " Went Tony. "I'm sure that all the people that know me as a mob hitman are all dead now with you and Stansfield as exceptions. As for Stansfield, the possibility for him to show up here and pick me out is zero, because you know that he's in that kind of state....." Explained Leon with a grave expression on his face. Tony made a reluctant smile, and stared into Leon's sunglasses as if to spot the position of a coin down an old well as dry as Leon's eyes hidden behind. "A man in that kind of state still runs his drug empire. Hell, I don't know how he manages to do that, but the man he sent here to buy me revealed that his mind was still clear. He might even be watching us from the window over there." Tony pointed out of the window. Leon turned around, still carrying his grave expression. "If Mathilda knows I'm here, then she'll be as mad as you." Muttered Leon in a low voice as he held out a slight smile. "Tony, you've been my friend for years. So it will be necessary for me to keep guard for you when you're in danger." "What do you mean ? I'm in danger ?It's ridiculous. Though I'm old, I can still cope with those thugs." In shock scolded Tony. "Tony. I have reasons to believe that Stansfield now wants your life. He's seeking for assassins from other parts of the country, for he knows that you have gained a good reputation around New York and Buffalo that keeps local assassins here free from killing you due to respect. A week ago, I got this piece of information cut from one of his men while he was drunk in Pub Naples a few blocks away from here. " "I know that man. His name is Mason and he drinks at Pub Naples every Friday and Sunday. Leon, I never trust words from such a man." "Words didn't come out of his mouth, but of his backpack. " Leon tossed a piece of paper over the counter. "What's the hell is this ？" A list of names and notes read the paper, with the name " Tony Falcone" circled with a red cross over it. A line pointed out of the name and to the other edge, with the names of assassins from other parts of the country written. "I know some of these , they're all assassins from other states. For example, this George Madsen is a hitman that has just been released by the state prison of Iowa. I read it on the newspaper a few days ago. Also, this Sill.E.Wilf, he's also an assassin from Maine. I got to know his reputation while I was hiding in Maine the two weeks after that clash with NYPD. And there're names like Maxy Wade, Anton Chigurh and Jonanthan Sears. I know none of them, but I'm sure that they're all assassins ." "Hell......" Murmured Tony. "And you're here to stop them from killing me ? What on earth makes you think that you can fit in here and take down all those assassins ?" In surprise and doubtness, Tony threw out strings of questions. "Because you're my old friend and I'm the best of the professional." Said Leon, followed by a vague smile. Tony laughed out loud, but in a friendly way. Part III : Entering the Big Apple Somewhere in New Jersey John was on his way home when a stranger stood beside the country path caught his attention. The path was clear as usual, with only his car roaring down. On both sides of it lined up oak trees sheltering the road and broken fences, where normally nobody can be found. However, on this particular Monday night, a man dressed in dark black jacket with a package behind fixed himself next to a tree. "Weird." Thought John. As he drove closer, he noticed that the man was holding a peculiar device in hand. "Why is he holding a gas bottle ? Oh wait, there're tubes plugging into that stuff. Maybe it's a breathing device of sort? Then he must be one of those asthma patients." John's wandering thoughts were interrupted when the stranger waved to him as if he wanted John to stop. "What's the hell ?" Said John, " Oh I see, he might want a lift." John pulled over beside the man. "Are you okay ?" Asked John, with the belief that the man had just been through an asthma attack. "Oh, I'm fine. But could you do me a favor ?" The man forced himself into smile, " I need you to step out of your car, just for a little while, sir, I'm sure it won't take long." "Alright." John edged out of his car and walked up. "How can I help you ?" "Stay still. " The man suddenly took out the head of the tube connected to the gas bottle and making a quick approach to John's forehead, pressed the tiny strip right into John's brain. Hardly had John realized what was going on when his mind went blank and sank into unconsciousness. A thin line of blood popped out of the hole on John's head. Chigurh gently placed his body under the shadow of the tree with his gloves on. Before he took John's car, he looked down to his shoes to check if any blood drops had been splattered over it. A few minutes later, Chigurh found himself out of the Lincoln Tunnel. The New York City was bright and shinny as usual, with the skyline made up with building tops , neon lights and lightning conductors. However, not too much of a surprise, Chigurh's expression was still cold and bleak, which was fairly opposed to the background. He fixed his eyes on the map guiding to Tony's pub as he tapped his fingers over the Remington hidden inside the pack. "Hope this will be a quick job." He thought. Meanwhile, on the other side of the city , a disfigured ex-DEA agent was also bathed in bleak emotion. "Boss, the man you hired has arrived and he's on his way to that pub." Said a thug. "Fine. Now please turn on the radio for me and play Beethoven." Ordered Stansfield. "Ode to joy as usual ?" "No. The Scherzo instead, let's leave that one for the celebration after the old man is dead." Went Stansfield. Little Italy was not yet ready to embrace a blood rain. Part IV : A duel to death Back at the Pub...... Leon retreated himself to a corner table where he prepared to polish his pistol when the door knob of the bar was blown airbourne and sent into the shelf, crashing a bottle of champagne into fractures. A shotgun poked its nose into the pub and pumped a confused Tony right in the neck. Tony's body was hurled over the shelf, which broke apart immediately. Tony struggled his dying body on the floor , kicking over a chair as he gushed out streams of bloods from both the mouth and the wound on his neck. The floor was soon covered with a mixure of bloods, beers and sweats. Leon, though furious and shocked, chose to remain silent behind the table he'd been hiding so that he could gain access to get a better look at this assassin. Anton stepped into the pub, still armed with his shotgun and pack. Staring down at Tony's dead body, Anton drew out a photo from his pocket to double check if he'd killed the right target. With the job done, Anton was about to head for the door when he noticed something out of ordinary : The table. A normal pub never has its table turned over for no obvious reasons, and the man he killed couldn't have kicked over that table, because it was obviously out of his reach....And another thing out of the ordinary : Does a man usually place two glasses of beer on the counter when there's only himself around ? Someone must have been hidding behind that table. Anton held up his shotgun in a second, but Leon was faster. The Beretta 92 rolled out three rounds, all of which missed slightly and hit the counter because Leon had got no time to take aim. Immediately sheltering himself behind the counter, Anton picked out his Glock from the pack and fired back from the edge. The bullet noise fulfilled the pub where tranquility existed a few minutes ago. Both men tensioned up their mind in every way possible. Leon's face was covered with rage and the sheer pain of losing another old friend in a blink, while Anton's expression was cold as usual, but with the addition of a little bit of a frown. The shootout was a massacre for plates and pots laid around the tables and chairs. As bullets rushed by, broken pieces of china and segments of utensils were stirred up into the air. As soon as the ammos ran out, Leon discarded the pistol by throwing it towards Anton's position. The pistol flew over the counter and landed right on the shoulder of Anton, causing him to cease fire and moaned in pain. This presented Leon with a chance to escape upstair and grab backups. Recovered from the pain, Anton grabbed up his shotgun and followed. He staggered his way across the room , trying to avoid stepping on any broken glass or blood drops. Finally he reachedthe stair ， above which laid a dark corridor filled with sinister and unknown. Anton decided to shoot first for insurance, so he took aim at the darkness and pressed a shot. All in a sudden, the lights were on, revealing Leon armed with his Spectre M4. "Shit." Thought Anton as he dodged clumsily. However, the shot he fired earlier hit Leon right on the edge of the thigh, causing the professional to roar in the same fashion of his weapon. However, the wound, which only hurt some flesh, was not yet a deadly one. Bullets mist enhanced by the scream riddled the walls with holes as well as hurt Anton near the ankle. However the wound was slight and not fatal enough to stop Anton from watching the scene while hiding beside. "That man must be a bear." Murmured the psychopath. The rain vanished in a while. Chigurh, now highly concentrated on the floor up, made another shot with his shotgun, in an attempt to test if the man had ran out of bullets. To his surprise, there was no response. What Chigurh didn't realize was the fact that both of them were in doubt and suspicion at this very moment. The professional, now with a broken leg, was busy dragging himself into a room where his other weapons were kept. As he struggled into the room, his mind was blown with thoughts like this :" What is the man down there doing ? He should come up here and kill me now, why isn't he making any moves ? What is he up to ?" As for the psychopath, though still cold and bleak on the face, his mind had been mixed into a whirlpool by the sub machine gun. " What else has he got up there ? Another sub machine gun? Or even a shotgun like mine. Why the hell isn't he responding ? Maybe he's trying to fool me into going up , only to find myself in the range of an Uzi or else." Both men sighed......Residents of the Little Italy had been woken from slumber by the noises coming out of the pub. Some of them leaned out of the window, swearing in English with heavy accents while some others rushed to their telephones to dial the police... Part V : What's the most you ever lost on a coin toss ? The Pub Leon, who had crawled near the closet, reached out his hands for a case. In haste, the professional opened it and groped for a rifle. "The rifle isn't suitable for this, but it's the only hope I have now." Leon aimed the weapon to the door, waiting for a suspicious Anton to show up. Meanwhile, the psycho downstairs finally took courage to approach the stair. Not too much of a surprise, the floor up there was empty, with blood strains left on the mat, leading to a room. Chigurh took of his shoes, carefully placing them aside without making any noises. Then he went up, so did his Remington. On getting closer to the room, he paused and began to flash back. This situation shared great similarity with another job he did nearly a decade ago, which featured a vet that had been trapped in a hotel room by him in similar fashion. At first he confirmed his victory before bursting into the room, only to be shot in the leg by a modified shotgun held by the vet, who'd been staring at the door with nerves on for hours. Thought he also managed to hurt the vet, that shot nearly crippled him, and he fled the scene barely due to it was midnight and no one else took notice of their activities. Now he could still remember the name of that vet : Moss, Llewelyn Moss. But there was a huge gap between that motel and here : He only brought a shotgun in that hunt, however, today he was packed with one more firearm that could deal with this situation, and that's certainly not referring to the captive bolt pistol. Chigurh grinned. A devastated Leon was greeted with a string of bullets coming out of a Tec-9. They bursted through the wall and scanned nearly every inch of the room with holes and fractures. Leon had a closet to block for him, so he took chance edginsg into the bathroom. Seconds later, Chigurh bumped into the messy room . The floor was covered with pieces of broken furniture and glass, while the window slammed shut. "There's only one option left for him now. " Thought the psycho as he pointed his Remington towards the bathroom. The shotgun thrust into the bathroom, only to get hacked by a fire axe that used to be placed near the tub. The hack was powerful enough to shake Chigurh so hard that he dropped his shotgun on the ground. Leon roared out of the room like a bear, swinging the axe into the air menacingly and left the psycho defending himself by randomly picking up wooden fractures to block the attack. It's now a game between a bear and a psycho. The bear chased the psycho around he room. It seemed that Leon had got the upper hand before they reached the window, where Chigurh dodged another attack and Leon hacked right into the window, tearing it into pieces. Chigurh took this missed strike as an opportunity to reverse. He immediately reached for Leon's wound on the leg. He poked a wooden poll into it, making Leon to drop the axe and let out a loud roar. As soon as Leon became defenseless , Chigurh bashed his head with a broken drawer. Again and again, Leon's roar got weaker and weaker, while Anton's face turned more and more twisted. Finally, Leon was on the verge of a coma when Chigurh suddenly stopped the beating and beamed out a bleak smile. "You can see the coin ? " Chigurh took out a 50 cents coin from his pocket and tossed it? Leon nodded in confuse , tiredness and anger. "Then call it. Quick. " "What kind of person are you ? You insane..." "Just call it. It will make our deal easier." "What deal ?" "Just call it." "No. Just kill me." "Then I'll assume that you've called the head. And you are wrong." Chigurh went back and grabbed up his shotgun, blasting Leon's face into a gory pond. The smiling face of Mathilda was the last thing flashed past Leon's mind. Little Italy had already been blocked by N.Y.P.D. A swat team was sent to the pub, astonished at the mess down stairs , they marched up , expecting to witness loads of deadbodies, only to see a Psycho standing in the middle of a room as mess as downstairs, holding his shotgun towards the corpse of a bear. "Jesus, two of them made such a mess ?" Said a random police officer. ....... Bathed in the sound of Symphony No.9 , Stansfield whistled cheerfully. "That man did the job quite well, right ?" Asked a subordinate. " Yes, and he also help me demolish another man on my vendetta list. Now it's time for the girl." A wicked smile emerged from his ugly distorted face...... Expert's opinion Though Leon is a far more experienced killer with compelling size, Chigurh's superior calmness and cunning tricks made up for his lack in experience and physicality. Meanwhile, Anton's weapons that are more suitable for the atmosphere outclassed Leon in almost every category. In this way, a psychopath managed to defeat a bear. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:Assassins Category:North American Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Mercenaries Category:Criminal Warriors